Kung Fu Love
by dirtymind1001
Summary: Ok, so I know it's a horrible title, but this story is a Kick rewritten version of my Seddie story "iStill Love You." Jack and Kim are both crushing on each other, but they think their feelings are unrequited. Will their sexual tension lead to something good?
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's POV**

"Mmm, Kim!" I moaned as Kim Crawford wrapped her plump, full lips around my cock, sucking harshly on the head before taking all 8 inches into her mouth. She deep throated me, expertly sucking on my cock and causing my knees to shake as I leaned unsteadily against the wall in my room.

"Fuck Kim, that feel so fucking good," I barked out at the girl on her knees before me. I could feel myself getting close to release, and I opened my mouth to warn her. "Kim, I'm gonna cum," I whispered.

Kim pulled back and smiled up at me, "Jackson Brewer, time to get up! You need to leave for school in an hour!" She said.

Wait, what?

I awoke with a start and saw my mother standing above my bed, staring down at me, calling my name. "Ugh, mom!" I moaned, upset that she had interrupted that amazing dream, "How many times have I told you? I need my beauty sleep."

My mom sighed, "Sorry Jack. But I just want you to get to school on time. Your grades are already suffering enough from all that karate you do. But you can sleep for five more minutes before you get ready for school. I'll go make you a sandwich."

After my mom left the room, I slowly pulled back the covers and saw that I had a massive tent in my pajama pants. I sighed; frustrated that I was madly in love with my best friend Kim Crawford, but she doesn't return my feelings. Grabbing a neatly folded towel from my cabinet, I turned the water in my shower on to warm, letting it warm up for a moment as I stripped.

I climbed into the shower, closing my eyes and wrapping my hands firmly around my cock as I brought myself to release thinking of the girl I loved and wanted with all my heart, Kimberly Ann Crawford.

**So, I decided to rewrite the rewrite of the Seddie story "iStill Love You" that I published to be a Kick version! I'm still working on editing this story, so I won't be able to update every day, but I'll update within a week. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

"Jack, you almost missed the first bell!" Milton scolded me as he, Kim and I walked out of our first class together. "What happened this morning?"

I blushed, thinking back to how I spent my morning fantasizing over Kim. "Um, nothing." I squeaked, "I just overslept."

Milton eyed me suspiciously, and I was prepared to offer more excuses, but thankfully, he let it drop.

"So, Jack," Kim turned to me as we walked to our lockers, "We'll see you at Falafel Phil's this afternoon, right?"

"Definitely." I answered a bit too quickly, causing Kim and Milton to eye me suspiciously again.

"Anyway," Milton said, "How were those calculus questions? I mean, like, they were so rudimentary I could have done them in my sleep!" Milton said to Kim and me.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah, maybe for a super genius like you, but to normal people like us, it was a difficult class. Right Jack?" Kim asked me.

_God she is hot, _I thought, staring at Kim.

"Um, Jack? Hello?" Kim asked, waving her hand in front of my face, "You ok?"

I shook myself out of my trance, "What? Oh yeah. Just thinking about some stuff." I covered quickly. _Yeah, stuff like Kim writhing under me as I sexually destroy her._

"Okayyyyyy, then," Milton quickly regained control of the conversation, "We're on for the Falafel Phil's after school?"

Jerry walked up behind us, "Whoo!" He announced his presence, and then responded to Milton, "I've got to go drop my cousin Pepito back off at his house, but then I'll meet you guys…and Kim…at Phil's."

Milton and Jerry continued talking, discussing lord-knows-what, and I felt myself drift into KimLand again. My eyes scanned up and down her body, taking in how amazing she looked in the skin tight skinny jeans she was wearing that showed off her curves so nicely. My eyes lingered for a moment on her large breasts, which looked even larger than normal with the tight, low cut green top she was wearing that showed off quite a bit of cleavage that I suddenly wanted to ravish with my lips and tongue.

"…what do you think, Jack?" Milton's voice brought me back into reality, and I stopped staring at Kim for a moment to look up at my best friend.

"What?" I asked distractedly.

"Seriously Jack, are you ok?" Milton asked me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I reassured them. _Yeah, if fine means that you are thinking about your best friend in ways that would put a porn star to shame, _my conscience told me. "Shut up!" I exclaimed suddenly, wanting desperately to shut off the voice in my head.

"Excuse me?" Kim, who had been talking about her mom's latest vegetarian dish that made you want to hurl chunks, looked at me dangerously, "Did you just tell me to shut up, Brewer?" She glared at me, and I didn't know whether to jump her and kiss her senseless or run away in terror.

"No, I wasn't talking to you; I don't know why I said that!" I quickly exclaimed, "Oh! Was that the bell?" I pretended the bell had rang, "I gotta get to class; see you guys at the Phil's!" I quickly rushed off to my next class which, at the moment, I couldn't even remember what it was. _Man, you are so whipped._


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV**

When school ended for the day, I quickly made my way out of the classroom, following the shocking red hair and long, luscious, bright blond hair that I knew belonged to my nerd friend and my best friend. Damn, I hate referring to her like that. I wish she was my girlfriend instead of "just a friend."

I was quickly hurrying up to walk with them to Falafel Phil's when suddenly, Jerry and Pepito popped up in front of me.

"Whoo!" Pepito exclaimed, copying Jerry.

"Hey Pepito, Jerry, I gotta go catch up with Milton and Kim. I'll meet you at Phil's, ok?" I said distractedly, watching Kim's ass as she walked away.

"No." Jerry said firmly, "I told Milton and Kim that you said you were going to take Pepito to his house with me and that we'd meet them at Phil's."

"Why?" I asked, confused, "I never said that."

"Yeah, well, you're saying it now." Jerry told me, "We need to talk."

I sighed, "Fine, what's up? Are you still crushing on Kelsey Vargas? I told you before man, she only dates jocks, so you have to try out for a sport BESIDES cheerleading."

"No, I'm not still crushing on her, well, yes, I am, but that's not what I'm talking about." Jerry said as we made our way out to his car, a rusty old clunk bucket. Pepito hopped in the backseat and we climbed into the front, "What the fuck is up with you, dude?" Jerry asked me bluntly.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You've been a little off all day. What's up?"

I sighed, knowing Jerry wasn't gonna let it go, "Kim." Was all I said, and Jerry nodded.

"Still crushing on her?" He asked, knowing that I have unrequited feelings for her.

I nodded, sighing, "Yeah. It's just so fucked up!" I exclaimed, slamming my hand fiercely on the dashboard. Jerry jumped slightly, glancing at me before looking back at the road.

"Dude, why don't you tell her that you love her? Take the bold approach." He told me.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, "It's not that easy, Jerry, and you know it," I told him, "If it was Kelsey or Donna or any other girl in school, I could tell them how I felt. But this is Kim fucking Crawford. Despite me being a black belt, she scares the shit out of me and at the same time is so irresistible. I just don't know whether I want to scream at her or kiss her senseless."

Jerry nodded, "I'd say I understand, but seeing as Kim also scares the shit out of me, and I _don't _have a crush on her, I really don't understand." We pulled up in front of a house and Jerry climbed out with Pepito, who I had all but forgotten in the car, and bringing him inside the house, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_You love her. _

Yeah, I know that. But what do I do about it?

_Just tell her how you feel._

Yeah right. She obviously doesn't feel the same way about me; we have been stuck in the friend zone for almost two years.

_Take a chance and tell her._

But it's Kim! She'll rip my balls out and feed them to her fish!

_Unless she feels the same way…_

My inner battle was interrupted as Jerry reentered the car, "You got anything figured out?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "No. But I'll just deal with it, I guess," I told him.

Jerry nodded, starting the car and driving us off to Falafel Phil's.

When Jerry and I got to Falafel Phil's, we placed our orders with Mika and then sat down next to Milton and Kim.

"Hey guys!" Milton greeted us with a smile.

"You're late." Kim growled in complete contrast to Milton's happy attitude, "And you know I don't like to wait."

"Sorry, but it took a bit longer with Pepito's friend than I thought," Jerry explained.

"Yeah, and the world doesn't revolve around you, Kim," I sniped at her, "So build a bridge and get over it."

"Geez Jack, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Kim scoffed at me.

_Your panties._ "Nothing, I'm just stressed thinking about a bunch of homework I have to do," I covered up.

"Okayyyy!" Milton cut into our discussion, "Let's talk Operation Mulie's anniversary." Milton said. "What do you think I should do? Definitely some flowers, what about roses? And I want to take her out to dinner as well…but what gift should I get her? Like, a fancy bra or something?" Milton asked, "What do you guys think? Kim, what's your opinion? Jerry, please tell me you have at least one good idea…Jack?"

I snapped my eyes up from staring at Kim's boobs (which I had been doing since Milton said 'bra'), "What?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Jack, dude, seriously! Pay attention!"

I shook my head, "Sorry. I'm working on memorizing this new sequence for the upcoming tournament. What were you saying, Milton?" I brushed it off.

Milton sighed, "I wanted to know what to get Julie for our one-year anniversary."

I rolled my eyes, "Ahhh. Nerd love." I joked. Milton frowned, but also laughed slightly. "What about a textbook or something?" I suggested.

Milton shook his head, and then lit up. "Not a textbook, but a personalized protractor!"

I smiled and shook my head, "Whatever," I told him. "We should probably head to the dojo for practice."

After spending a few hours at the dojo, Rudy dismissed us all. "Great job guys. Jack, you are almost ready for the tournament next week. So, you wanna go somewhere for dinner? I'm taking Ms. Applebaum out for Italian."

Milton quickly shook his head. "Nope. Too much homework."

Jerry also shook his head, "I'd love to Rudy, but I just REALLY don't want to!"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, same. And I have to get home soon, my mom is probably wondering why I'm not home yet."

I smiled at Kim and turned to Rudy, "I'm gonna have to turn down your offer as well. I'm just too busy." Kim grabbed her stuff out of her locker. "Well, I gotta go. See you all tomorrow at school!"

I immediately grabbed my stuff as well, "Want me to walk you home, Kim?" I asked chivalrously.

"Nah, but thanks Jack," Kim smiled, "I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm a third degree black belt. I don't need your protection."

Jerry and Milton grabbed their stuff, and Rudy started closing the dojo down. "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Rudy said goodbye to us as we filed out of the dojo.

Milton walked out the door first, with Jerry quickly following. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school!" Milton exclaimed brightly as we walked out.

Jerry immediately headed out as well, but Kim and I stood in the courtyard for a moment.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Brewer," She said goodbye to me.

"See ya, Crawford." I responded before heading off to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim's POV**

When I got back to my house twenty minutes later, I quickly hurried into my room, thinking and ignoring the TV that was blaring from the living room.

Jack's been acting really weird for the past couple weeks, but especially in the last few days, he's been totally off his game. I hope I didn't say or do anything that caused it. I'm really concerned for him, because he is my best friend, but even more than that, I am crushing on him and I'm in love with him. I just wish he felt the same way.

I sighed as I got dressed in my pajamas, climbing under the covers and drifting off to sleep, dreaming of Jack.

_Jack pulled my shirt off my body slowly, brushing his soft fingers against my sides. Once the shirt was off, he walked us from standing in the middle of my room to us lying on my bed. He deftly unclasped my bra, tossing out of the way as he stared at me chest._

_"Baby," Jack breathed, kissing my chest, his mouth latching onto my breast. I cried out, my hand grabbing onto his hair. His fingers moved down my body and untied the string on my shorts, pulling them down my legs along with my underwear, throwing them behind him. Jack's eyes locked with mine as he kissed down my body, finally reaching my core and dragging his tongue against me._

_"Ahh fuuuuuck," I moaned, my hands going into his hair again while his mouth worked against me, twisting, flicking, and sucking at every inch of my womanhood. He never broke eye contact, and when I bit my lip, he groaned, sending vibrations through the lower part of my body._

_"Oh God! Baby, yes!" I cried, feeling the familiar feeling of ecstasy build up in my stomach. "Jack...oh my...I think I'm gonna..." At that, his tongue moved faster and faster against me until the pressure was too much and I screamed, my back arching off the bed, my whole body trembling as I came down from the high._

_I fell back onto the bed, my eyes closing, trying to catch my breath. I was faintly aware of the noise of a belt buckle hitting the floor and opened my eyes to see Jack crawling up over me and kissing my forehead. "I love you, Kim Crawford," he whispered softly to me before pushing inside of me._

_I let out a long moan when he pulled back and sunk into me again, his fingers linking with mine on the pillows next to my head. I pushed my hips up to meet his and he picked up his pace a little._

_"Shit, Kim," he groaned, pushing into me even deeper, grabbing at my hips._

_"Jack…oh…yes…" I moaned with every thrust, biting my lip to prevent myself from the scream that was ready to escape my throat every time he brushed against my g-spot. He felt incredible; there was nothing on earth that could compare to how he was making me feel right now._

_He leaned down and kissed my neck, his hips pushing into mine harder. I felt the all-too familiar heat in the pit of my stomach return and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him further into me._

_"God, you're beautiful, baby," he whispered into my ear, chuckling when all I could do was moan in return at how he was making me feel, moving in and out of me at such a pace that I couldn't even think straight._

_"Jack," I moaned, "I'm gonna c—" I couldn't even finish my sentence because pressure made my body suddenly explode. I cried out, grabbing Jack's hair, not being able to speak or think properly. _

"JACK!" I screamed out, waking up to see myself lying in my empty bed and darkness around me. I checked my clock; 6:00 am. Way too early for me normally, but I sighed and rolled out of bed, feeling the familiar moisture in my panties as I made my way to the shower.


End file.
